


Дети-волейболисты — горе в семье (нет)

by LadyGray0305, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, sunshine family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: За спинами Шоё и Нацу стоит самый великий человек — их мать.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Дети-волейболисты — горе в семье (нет)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carcaneloce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/gifts).



Хината Юки обожает своих детей.

Правда.

Но только до тех пор, пока эти двое, уже повзрослевшие и красивые, не оказываются у неё на кухне. Честное слово, лучше их туда не пускать. Нет, готовят они хорошо. Даже очень. И ничего не взрывают. Но стоит одной несчастной морковке скатиться со стола, и Юки закрывает глаза.

«Ками, если ты есть, пожалуйста, верни эту морковку обратно». 

Бога нет, убеждается она в следующее мгновение, приоткрыв правый глаз. Морковка подлетает к потолку, ловко отбитая ладонью Нацу, уже вскочившей с пола и чутко наблюдающей за разворачивающимся действием, и тут Шоё пасует этой несчастной морковью ей обратно. 

Юки вздыхает. 

У морковки явно останутся незабываемые впечатления. 

Юки облокачивается плечом о косяк. Вода в кастрюле уже бурлит. «Самое время кидать овощи», — отмечает Юки, наблюдая за летящей под потолком морковкой. Она искренне надеется, что Нацу сейчас просто схватит её и отправит на доску, под нож, разрежет и стряхнёт в кастрюлю. Тогда она с лёгкостью простит детей за это впечатляющее представление на кухне.

Но Нацу берёт и ударяет.

Юки может оценить точность, с которой несчастный овощ оказался в кастрюле, но не брызги воды, оказавшейся на стенах и на полу. Нацу с Шоё довольно улюлюкают, давая друг другу пять и шумно обсуждая волейбольные штучки, в упор не замечая, что она стоит в дверях и наблюдает всю картину от начала до конца.

— Ты так шикарно подхватила морковь у пола, прямо как либеро, Нацу-чан! — Шоё машет руками, и Юки прикрывает ладонью рот, сдерживая смех. Двадцать лет ребёнку, а он всё такой же замечательно шумный. Нацу заливисто хохочет и изображает, как брат сделал пас. Вытягивается и отступает на шаг, вставая в устойчивую позу.

— А этот твой пас, нии-сан! Ты как Кагеяма-сан! Такой сосредоточенный и серьёзны-ы-ый! — она достаёт несколько рыжих прядей из хвоста и делает кривую чёлку, показывая Кагеяму. Юки всё же негромко фыркает: по всей видимости, Кагеяма-кун совсем не изменился со школьных времён, если даже Нацу показывает его таким же, как давно показывал Шоё.

Шоё смеётся и треплет Нацу по голове, и Юки с замирающим сердцем замечает, насколько повзрослел её сын. Он уже не тот мальчишка, приходящий домой, кидающий рюкзак в угол комнаты и несущийся на улицу, чтобы вновь тренироваться с мячом. В карих глазах Юки видит спокойствие. Непоколебимое, нерушимое. Скалы и небо, море и мир.

Она улыбается. 

Её сын нашёл своё место в этом мире. 

Выбил себе место под солнцем — отчаянием и слезами, чёрными от синяков коленями, американскими горками побед и поражений, прерывистым шёпотом в трубку с почти физической болью от тоски по Японии, по матери, по Нацу, по улицам Сендая и свежему воздуху дома.

У Юки каждый раз разрывалось сердце, стоило Шоё позвонить и в какой-то момент сорваться на слёзы. Он плакал в трубку, и ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как петь старую колыбельную или рассказывать все-все-все события. Про Нацу и её одноклассников, про соседей, про трёхцветного уличного кота, зачастившего к ним на крыльцо, про погоду и всякие мелочи.

Она напоминала ему: «Ты не один. Тебе есть куда вернуться. Тебя всегда ждут». 

Плакал не только Шоё, но и Нацу. Она — ещё тише. Насмотрелась на брата, понахваталась от него привычек и интонаций, черт характера и упрямости. Такой, что бывали дни, когда они спорили по нескольку часов до боли в горле.

Но в итоге Нацу обнимала, и Юки сдавалась.

Просто напоминала: «Я рядом» — и гладила по волосам, успокаивая собственное сердце и слушая дочь. Нацу рассказывала, что брат вдохновил её. Если есть что-то от чего ёкает душа, спирает от восторга дыхание, то вот оно. То самое, во что нужно вцепиться зубами, руками, ногами и никогда не отпускать. Да, будут трудности, море трудностей. Тренировки. Боль в мышцах. Провалы. Много провалов. Победы. Слёзы — и счастья, и поражения.

Юки выдыхала и целовала Нацу в макушку. 

— Главное, оставайся собой, — бормотала она в пушистые волосы, чувствуя, как усиливается объятие на талии и растекается влажное пятно на плече. Понахваталась от Шоё. Тот тоже не любит плакать перед ней, хотя иногда это случается. Юки прикрыла глаза. 

— Когда твой следующий матч? Не против, если приду посмотреть?

Нацу рассмеялась ей в халат.

— Приходи, я не против. О, и возьми с собой камеру! Брату покажем!

— Обязательно, — отвечала она и уже через несколько дней стояла в шумной толпе с телефоном в руке, снимая, как Нацу взлетала над площадкой точно сильная птица с огромными крыльями. А потом отправляла видео Шоё, который настолько громко фонтанировал эмоциями в голосовом сообщении, что его услышала стоявшая на другом конце комнаты Нацу и несколько её одноклассников. 

Юки почти сразу же скинула Шоё фото покрасневшей дочери. Мол, смотри, до чего довёл ребёнка. И смеялась, пока прижимала к себе Нацу, бессильно бурчавшую, что можно было и потише. Было до одури хорошо видеть, как её дети находят свои места под солнцем. Такие счастливые, такие красивые и взрослые. Её сердце просто физически не могло стать ещё больше, пытаясь уместить всю любовь к ним.

Но оно становилось.

С каждым днём всё больше и больше.

— А теперь, дорогие мои волейболисты, самое время достать целую морковку из супа, нарезать её и убрать беспорядок, — говорит она, хватая детей и обнимая изо всех сил. Нацу и Шоё смеются, обнимая в ответ, и Юки чувствует, что она тоже нашла место под своими солнцами.

Под двумя яркими рыжими солнцами. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Солнечная семейка / Sunshine family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223273) by [Carcaneloce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce), [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021)




End file.
